


Coffee and Romance

by Anime_weeb



Series: Coffee and Romance [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cafe AU, Eventual Smut, Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Karma and nagisa are JUST FRIENDS, Karma is a smooth little shit, M/M, Minor Nagisa/kayano, Minor Original Character(s), Uni AU, bottom! Gakushuu, gakushuu needs a hug, quarantine filler, ren has good advice, top! Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Gakushuu has been working at A class cafe for as long as he could remember, and not once has he ever met a customer as annoying and interfering as Karma Akabane. But damn, does he love it.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, minor - Relationship
Series: Coffee and Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680055
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made this story just to have something to do during quarantine. There will be OC's because not many people in A class have names I know. Don't worry though, there won't be that many.

Gakushuu Asano sighed as the smell of coffee wafted through the air and invaded his nose with relaxing scents. He really did love working here, in A class cafe. It gave him the opportunity to meet new people and experiment with new drinks. Although, it wasn't always fun when a particularly picky or rude customer comes along to disrupt the peace. But he always got through it with a smile and slightly more narrowed eyes. Today he was working at the counter as the cashier, taking people's orders and putting their money in the box while simultaneously counting out the right amount of change to give to them.

He had just finished with a customer who wanted whipped cream with sprinkles on her iced latte. How weird. He quickly deposited the change back into the drawer and got ready for when the next customer would walk in through their double doors. Suddenly, a crash was sounded behind him, perking up everyone In the cafe's interest. You know, when a student is being told off by their teacher and the whole class just silently stares? It's the exact same in the cafe. He rolled his eyes before turning around, only to witness Mitsuha on the floor, her apron stained with coffee and broken teacups surrounding her.

Gakushuu willed himself to not be too angry. She was a newcomer, had only started working here last week and was more than a little bit clumsy. Why she decided to work somewhere where clumsiness was not welcomed was beyond him. Instead, he just smiled his award-winning yet entirely fake smile and helped her up while someone worked on picking up the broken teacups. She looked close to tears. He quickly sent her off to Ren, who was more than happy to deal with a "damsel in distress" as he put it. And just in time to, as a new customer had finally walked into their establishment.

Gakushuu looked around to make sure everyone was continuing their work before looking forward, surprised to see the customer already in front of him. They move fast. Now that the customer was literally a foot away, Gakushuu actually had the chance to look at the them. _Properly_. 

Red hair that he couldn't help but associate with strawberries and intense, golden eyes that held an unknown fire beneath them. A tiny smirk played on his lips as he looked around before landing his eyes back onto cashier. Gakushuu is proud to say that in all of the years he has worked here, nobody has _ever_ managed to seem attractive to him. And that's saying something, as the usual people who came in here were people his age and very fit. So for this redheaded phenomenon to walk in here and actually light a fire inside Gakushuu was nothing but a mystery. And he was willing to indulge in it.

Before he would be classed as weird for staring for so long, he cleared his thought and averted his eyes. "So, what would it be?" He asked casually, maybe a bit _too_ casually.

The redhead's smile grew before answering with a slight hum. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, was he here to order or not?

"Can I get... a strawberry and cream frapuccino?" He asked after contemplating his choice for a while.

_'Thats a first, it's not everyday somebody asks for a strawberry and cream frapaccino'_ Is what Gakushuu would have thought if he wasn't so enchanted with his voice. It was soft, yet had a husky undertone to it and a little lilt, indications that he was carefree with his words. Gakushuu hadn't noticed it before, but there was a wave of confidence around the male, one could even say a hint of foreboding, that would probably make it hard to approach him. But not too Gakushuu, it just appealed to him more.

"Sure, anything else?" Gakushuu asked, briefly ignoring his fluttering heart.

"Maybe your number?"

Gakushuu looked up, his eyebrow arched. Did he really hear correctly? "No".

He didn't bother to wait for his reaction as he turned to Seo so he could tell him to start making the redhead's drink. He took a cup and pen and looked up at the male expectantly.

"Karma Akabane" The male, or well, _Karma_ , had said. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow - he had been doing that a lot during this encounter- at the weird sounding name but didn't comment on it, instead opting to just write the name on the cup and proceeded to hand it to the waiting Seo.

"Wait!" Karma had all but shouted, halting both Gakushuu and Seo in their tracks. "I want you to make it" He said, pointing at Gakushuu.

Gakushuu shared a look with Seo before giving an exasperated sigh and switching stations with Seo. What a drama queen. He didn't have to shout, and so loud too. The quicker he gets this drink made, the quicker he never had to see the beautiful male again. He got to work on the frapuccino, beginning with adding the ice into the cup and going round to the back to get more milk. Seo awkwardly motioned for the next customer in the line that had formed behind Karma after telling him where to sit so he can wait for his drink.

Gakushuu came back out before putting the right amount of milk into the blender. Next, he put one teaspoon of vanilla extract and three teaspoons of powdered sugar. Then, he went to the fridge where he had put frozen strawberries to defrost. He took out 10, washed them, then proceeded to put them into his concoction. He put the lid back on the blender and pressed on. He then waited until it looked smooth and had a nice pink colour before turning the blender off and putting the contents inside a plastic cup. Then, he put whipped cream at the top while adding a single strawberry that was cut in half at the very top. He got a straw from the side before walking up to the front drink in hand. 

"Akabane?" He called, looking around and focusing once he located the redhead.

Karma got up from his seat and walked towards Gakushuu. He took one look at the Strawberry concoction presented before him before taking the straw out of it's paper shield and taking a sip. Gakushuu watched on in apprehension, which was very unlike him. Usually, he wouldn't care if the person liked their drink or not, but right now, he was dying to know if Karma liked it.

"This is...better than I thought! Looks like I made the right choice when asking you to make it" Karma said, a smile on his lips.

Gakushuu breathed an inward sigh of relief before nodding and turning once the redhead was preparing to leave. "Oh, wait!" Karma said, making Gakushuu turn back around once again.

"I never did catch your name"

Gakushuu looked at him before replying, "Asano, Gakushuu Asano".

"Well, Gakushuu Asano, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

It was so sudden that Gakushuu had to take a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

This was not happening to him. No way was the male in front of him using a pick up line. And an extremely cliche and unoriginal one at that! Though, Gakushuu couldn't help but indulge in him. Might as well reject him now before he got any _ideas_.

"No, but I did scrape my knee crawling up from hell" Gakushuu replied with a roll of his eyes and a challenging smirk on his face.

"Really?" Karma asked without missing a beat, "That explains why you're so hot, then". He winked.

If the world was coming to an end, Gakushuu wouldn't have noticed. This smooth motherfucker. Gakushuu could have laughed. 

"You're going have to try harder than that, Mr. Karma Akabane" Gakushuu replied without thinking, before mentally slapping himself. He was definitely going to take that as a challenge.

Karma actually looked shocked for a minute before recovering with a snarky smirk of his own. Gakushuu groaned inwardly, he knew what that smirk was as he would use it all of the time when he was presented with a challenge. In better words, it meant...

**Game On!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Karma began to become a daily occurrence for Gakushuu ever since that fateful day. He would come in everyday, at exactly 10:00am every morning and order his usual drink, a strawberry and cream frappuccino. He'd go through the process of ordering, flirting and overall small talk before receiving his order, say a pick up line, then leave. It was honestly something Gakushuu had started to get used to. Even, if he dare say it, expect and look forward too. He began picking out little habits he had caught himself doing, like preparing Karma's drink 10 minutes in advance and leaving it in the fridge because he once heard Karma say that he liked it best cold. He also made sure to give Karma the red, plastic straw, only because it was his favourite straw, again something he mentioned through their small talk. And every time he would subconsciously do this, Ren Sakakibara, his best friend, would always shoot him this annoyingly knowing look. He would always brush it off, of course, but it never failed to put him on edge. Although he would never admit it outright, seeing Karma had began to have an effect on the day.

Today was no different. Gakushuu swiftly looked at the time. 9:45am. Good, he would have time to prepare it and let it grow cold in the fridge before Karma arrives. So he got started on the recipe for a strawberry and cream frappuccino- a recipe he had now learnt by heart -all the while ignoring the looks Ren was undoubtedly giving him behind his back. Once he was finished preparing it, he stored it in the fridge, and went back to the cashier counter to take the next customer's order. It was the weird sprinkle and cream girl again. What a weirdo.

While he was preparing her drink, a chime of the bell on the door sounded out, making Gakushuu lift his head to look at the clock. The bastard was one minute early, the cheek of it. He finished up by putting sprinkles at the top before covering the cup with the lid, put in her straw and handed it over to her. She smiled gratefully before leaving, Karma stepping right in her place.

"The usual please!" Karma asked cheerfully. Like he had to ask, he probably already knew that his drink was ready and calling to him from the fridge. He had picked up on the early prepping of his drink a week ago, once finding out winking at Gakushuu and leaving. What did he expect? Of course that redhead would be smug about it. 

Gakushuu sighed with a roll of his eyes before leaving the counter to get his drink, then came back and placed it on the counter in front of him, taking his time to pick out the red straw as to prolong Karma's stay. 

"Can I borrow a pen?" Karma asks innocently, but Gakushuu knows better. Still, he relents and hands him the sharpie pen he keeps in his apron pocket for writing down names on cups.

"Hey, it doesn't work" Karma says. Gakushuu raises an eyebrow at Karma mimicking writing something on his cup but not actually touching the surface.

"Yes it does..." Gakushuu tries. Obviously it was a vain attempt and he doesn't succeed.

"Oh yeah? Then try writing your number here" He says with his signature wink that makes Gakushuu's knees weak and his heart flutter traitorously. Gakushuu contemplates what he is about to do before deciding to 'fuck it' and do it before his brain forces him to chicken out. He grabs the pen out of Karma's hand and writes his number on it before handing Karma his drink, red straw in tow, before calling for the next customer, but not before shooting the dumbstruck Karma a wink of his own. A blush spread on karma's face, but quickly took his drink and left as not to be seen. But Gakushuu saw it all. _'That's one to me, Akabane, and nil for you'_.

The day carried on with no more sign of Karma, as per usual once he comes in. He leaves and Gakushuu doesn't see him till the next morning. It was now 8:00pm, the end of his shift. He took his uniform off and changed into a plain hoodie and jeans. He said goodbye to everyone and greeted the people on night shift before leaving the establishment and heading home. 

Once he unlocked his apartment door, he dropped his bag at the entrance and got started on cooking a light meal for him to eat before he got started on any homework he had to do. As he was prepping the meat for his ramen, a notification went off on his phone, so he put the meat in the pan on a low heat as not to burn and went ahead with checking all of his messages.

_Ren Sakakibara: So, have you and that cute redhead kissed yet?_

Gakushuu rolled his eyes at that one, but decided he might as well answer.

_No, and it will never happen, so get that idea out of your head immediately._

Gakushuu came out of that chat, not bothering to see what Ren would reply with. He continued scrolling, stopping at the next message he had received.

_Father: How are things at the cafe?_

Straight and blunt as always.

_Good._

One message managed to catch Gakushuu's eye once he went out of his father's chat. One from an unknown number.

_Hey Asano! How r u? I'm doing homework rn and it's so booooooring._

_You know, I wish you were my homework. That way I could slam you on the table and do you all night ;)_

_How do u feel abt going on a date tomorrow? Tell me your answer when I come for my drink, kay?_

_Hope u have a nice night, make sure you dream about me! it's Karma btw._

Gakushuu couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks from the redhead's comment. He quickly saved his number before replying.

_I'm doing fine thank you, also I just have to say, your speech through text is appalling._

_Do your homework and_ _stop being a whiny baby. See you tomorrow ._

Gakushuu tactfully didn't mention the flirting.

That was all of his messages read and answered. He went back to cooking, the meat a delicious brown colour. He dished it out and mixed it with the noodles he had made the night before and went to sit down and eat. A certain yellow eyed, strawberry loving male popped into his head from time to time, but he made sure to quickly dismiss all thoughts of him. He could think about him tomorrow. Now, was his time to relax. 

Though, he couldn't help the blush that crawled up his neck and flushed against his cheeks when doing his homework and remembering Karma's rather _suggestive_ comment on the subject. What was this man doing to him?!

When he went to bed that night, he did indeed have a dream about redheaded males with yellow eyes and a strawberry fetish, which in turn had caused him to wake up in a panic in the middle of the night in alarm and embarrassment. Goddamnit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves. Thats the only warning you will be getting.

"So, have you decided if you want to go or not?" Karma asked as he took a sip of his strawberry drink. Gakushuu grumbled, he had totally forgot as he was up all night trying to _forget_ about all things Karma.

Instead he fixed him with a look, making Karma hold his hands up in surrender. Gakushuu had briefly thought about the date while making his drink, and had decided he was going to say no. He wasn't ready for a relationship, not to mention he didn't have any time for one. He had Uni to think about, his thesis project still sitting on his desk at his apartment, no doubt already collecting dust. But as soon as Gakushuu laid eyes on Karma, all resolve flew through the window. Not to mention the fact that Karma looked especially good today. 

His usual getup of faded jeans and a plain t-shirt with messy hair was gone, replaced with ripped, black jeans, a crisp, white shirt and a black tie hanging loosely on his neck. His hair was parted at the side, one part neatly combed down while the other flipped over. **(A/N basically the hair we saw when Karma was an adult, look it up, it's hot).**

The air of confidence he usually walked around him was ten times the amount, making him seem like a divine being. He really was something. He had come up to the counter, took one look at Gakushuu and his expression upon seeing himself, and with a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes had asked, "Like what you see?".

Fast forward to present time, and the little blush Gakushuu had accumulated upon Karma's arrival had yet to go away as he mulled over Karma's question. "I'll... get back to you on that, take a seat while you wait" Gakushuu said as he gestured to the army of seats at the side of the cafe. 

"Great, can I have a menu please? If I'm going to be here longer than usual then may as well get something to eat to pass the time."

Gakushuu nodded in understanding while passing a menu to the male before turning around and walking towards the back storage room. "Koyama, take over my place at the front counter, Mitsuha, please for the love of god do not spill that tea, and Ren, in the back with me, now."

Koyama nearly dropped the packet of new straws he was holding in shock of being called on, but quickly recomposed himself before nodding and going over to the front counter to deal with the customer standing there. Mitsuha squeaked in surprise but didn't drop anything thankfully. Ren, bless him, only rolled his eyes and followed Gakushuu to the back, not even being startled at being called on. Benefits of being one of Gakushuu's best friends means you don't have to be scared when called on, something the rest of the cafe employees had yet to achieve. 

"What's going on? We need to make this quick, with a face like that, Koyama is just gonna drive all of our customers away" Ren sighed. 

"Karma asked me on a date and I don't know if I should go on it or not. You've been with many people, can you give me advice?" Gakushuu asked, managing just barely to hide the desperation in his voice. 

"Wow, _the_ Gakushuu Asano is asking _me_ , a mere _peasant_ advice on his personal life? I never thought I would see the day!" Ren said dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and putting on an equally dramatic expression, not forgetting to put emphasise on his words.

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, this is important!" Gakushuu was not in the mood for Ren's shit, and Ren took notice of that, going back into a neutral stance and staring at Gakushuu quizzingly. 

"Karma's the redhead, isn't he? Well If it were me, I would go on the date and take it from there. If I don't like him, then I go back to how my life was before I met him, but if I _do_ like him, then a second date. Just don't overthink it and you'll be fine" He finished with a smile. Gakushuu returned the smile with a weak one of his own.

"Alright, thanks Ren" Gakushuu muttered, patting him on the back before walking back up to the front and towards the table Karma had seated himself.

"My shift ends at 8, I'll need to go home and change so I'll meet you outside of here at 9:30." Gakushuu said, looking to the side and refusing to make eye contact with the male he knew had a smirk on his face. And he was right, because hen he finally did look up, the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen was plastered on the redhead's face. He groaned inwardly, of course he would make that face.

"Glad to hear that you finally came around" He said with a wink. 

"Has no one come to take your order yet? Gakushuu asked when he still saw Karma with the menu and no empty plates, only the half empty cup of his drink. The redhead shook his head. Of course no one had. Everyone here was useless, absolutely useless, and like usual, he had to do all the work himself.

He took out a notebook and pen from his apron and looked at Karma expectantly. "I'll have what's on the menu please?" Karma said with a seemingly innocent smile. Gakushuu cocked an eyebrow.

"Anything in particular?"

"Yep. Me 'n' u." He winked.

Gakushuu walked away.

* * *

Gakushuu bid farewell to everyone and said hello to the night shift before hurrying back home. Once he unlocked his apartment door and dropped his bag out the door, he practically sprinted to his bedroom. He checked the time on his phone. 8:30, it read. He had an hour to get some clothes on, brush his teeth, fix his hair and make it back to the cafe. Easier said than done.

He threw open his wardrobe door, wondering what to wear. They had never really discussed where exactly they were going, so Gakushuu had no idea what to put on. Should he wear something formal, or laid back? Maybe a dress shirt and pants? But what if they were going somewhere casual, like going to get coffee? But if he risked it and wore something laid back, and they were going out to eat, then he would be completely underdressed and make a complete fool of himself. The time was 8:45. He had to hurry.

What was he even doing, worrying about what to wear like a girl on her first date with a cute guy she liked? Only this _was_ his first date since Junior high, and he _did_ find a cute guy he liked. In the end, he compromised by wearing jeans with a turtleneck and coat. It wasn't too casual but too fancy either. 8:55, time to fix his hair and brush his teeth. When he did manage to leave his apartment, it was 9:15. He was running behind schedule already.

He quickly ran to the train station, not wanting to miss the train that would take him directly to the cafe and in a reasonable time frame. It was as if Lady Luck was finally on his side, as soon as he stepped foot on the platform, the train was stopping. _His_ train was stopping. He checked the watch he had put on, 9:20, he would make it.

He made it. Yet his date wasn't here. Curse him! How dare he make Gakushuu run a mile for him yet not even bother to show up on time. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of red hair. He was here. They were both here. They both made it.

Instead of exchanging formalities like usual, Karma grabbed Gakushuu hand and began pulling him along saying, "Come on, we don't have all night!" In a cheerful voice. 

Despite being dragged, Gakushuu had a feeling he would really enjoy this date. 

* * *

He was wrong. 

Oh so very wrong.

He was currently watching Karma climb over a closed fence, a sign clearly saying this place was closed and any trespassers would be prosecuted. Yet Karma had paid no heed to the warning and immediately started climbing, beckoning Gakushuu to join him. And Gakushuu must be really smitten for this male, because not a moment later, he was climbing after him.

He landed with a grunt, Karma looking at him with a smile. Gakushuu scowled before looking up and taking in his surroundings. They were in... a park. They were trespassing in a _park_ of all things. What a stupid thing for them to get arrested for if they were caught.

"Come on" Karma laughed at Gakushuu's unimpressed expression, grabbing his hand and forcing him to walk alongside him.

He didn't let go of his hand, and Gakushuu didn't try to pull away.

"So, do you go to Uni?" Karma asked as they walked along the path together.

Gakushuu just stared at him, making Karma sigh in exasperation. "On dates, people usually ask questions to get to know one another. For example, my name is Karma Akabane, my favourite colour is red, my favourite food are strawberries, I go to Uni and major in politics and law and my hobbies include shoving wasabi up people's nose, watching sonic ninja, the best movie ever mind you, and assassination. Alright, your turn."

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at the last hobby. Assassination? How weird. He sighed to himself, may as well play along.

"My name is Gakushuu Asano, my favourite animal are cats, my favourite take away is Panda Express, I also go to Uni and major in engineering and technology and my hobbies include studying, debating and making strawberry and cream frappe's to annoying redheads."

Karma smirked at the last one before suddenly having a weird expression on his face. "You like _studying?_ "

"Yes, I enjoy it, it helps make you more knowledgable and-"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there, I get it, you're a nerd" Gakushuu spluttered in indignation but didn't deny it. He guessed he was a little bit of a nerd, but was wrong with that?

They both kept on talking, mentioning things about themselves and even their childhoods. "My parents were never around when I was a child, always travelling somewhere, so I basically had to learn how to take care of myself.

"I relate to being an independent child. My father was a cruel man, always pressuring me to be the best, it was so suffocating, you know?"

"Was?"

"He's better now, but it's still there. The pressure to be the best."

Karma nodded in understanding.

They both stopped as they stood in the middle of the park, right in front of the fountain that was built there. They had both come to a comfortable silence, a small smile on both of their faces. To Gakushuu's surprise, he was actually... _enjoying_ himself. It looked like Karma felt the same, if the content smile on his lips was anything to go by. They both took a seat at the edge of the fountain, their hands still entwined after all this time, to Gakushuu's joy.

Gakushuu looked at Karma. Really looked at him. He was noticing things he would have never noticed if he wasn't sitting so near him. Like the tiny crease when he squinted his eyes, and the almost non-existent freckles dancing across his nose. The many shades of gold that were bright in his eyes, including the peach specs flickered in them. The smoothness of his skin, the fullness of his lips. He wondered what they would feel like on his own. Karma looked over to him, staring right back at him. Taking in every detail of Gakushuu.

His sharp, purple eyes, his fluffy, orange hair. The dimples on his cheeks. He was breathtaking. His eyes swivelled down to his lips, they looked soft. He wondered what they taste like.

Gakushuu's eyes widened slightly as he watched Karma slowly lean in, his eyes drooping. He wondered if this was ok, if he wanted this. With the way he was also leaning in, he supposed he did. They were mere inches apart now, both breathing heavy and loving the feeling of the others breath fanning their equally flushed faces. Both waited, waited for the other to make the move first, to show what they wanted. To initiate what they both wanted, but not brave enough to do it themselves. 

Gakushuu was the first to make the move, leaning in and-

A shout sounded throughout the park, making them both pull away from eachother as if they had been struck by lightning. Light shined their way as the severity of the situation dawned on the males. They had been caught.

"What do you think you are doing!" The guard shouted as he began walking towards them. Gakushuu took one look at Karma's face and understood immediately.

They bolted.

Laughs filled the air as they ran, the guard struggling to catch up with them. They quickly scaled the gate on the other side of the park and ran down the street, their cheeks flushed red from adrenaline. They hid in an alleyway and waited until they thought the coast was clear. Gakushuu was breathing heavily on the wall, Karma doing the same on the opposite wall. Suddenly, laughter filled the air once again as Karma began giggling uncontrollably. Gakushuu was about to reprimand him and explain that this was in no way a laughing matter before he started cracking up himself. He supposed it was bit funny.

And so, there they were, laughing with their backs against the wall. 

"We should probably leave the alleyway at separate times, so no one gets suspicious" Gakushuu said once he had calmed down. Karma agreed, catching his breath.

"I'll go first" Karma suggested and Gakushuu nodded. He turned his head towards Karma, preparing to tell him that he should probably leave now, before soft lips were upon his own in a chaste kiss. It was over before he could react. Karma winked and started walking away, before Gakushuu pulled him back and slotted their lips together once again. It felt good, Karma's lips were surprisingly soft, a little chapped, but soft. It felt good, It felt _right_. 

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless once again. Karma looked up, and was about to say something, but Gakushuu beat him to it.

"This doesn't mean anything, this doesn't change anything. This date doesn't mean anything, that _kiss_ doesn't mean anything, got it?" Gakushuu didn't know what came over him. But if he had to describe it in one word, it would be fear. Fear he was going to be rejected despite the obvious attraction for one another. But he wasn't going to risk it.

Kamra had an unreadable expression on his face before shrugging, mumbling an "Alright", and leaving. Gakushuu sighed to himself, had he messed everything up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know I used the cliche closed park as their first date but I love it, sue me.  
> Also, I'm in love with the Idea of Karma having freckles if you look at his face close enough and Gakushuu having dimples if he smiles wide enough. JUST IMAGINE IT OK. IT LOOKS GOOD, DOESN'T IT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have english, science, computer studies, geography, history and math homework, but I just want to WRITE.

Some time had gone by since their date, and Gakushuu and Karma's relationship had basically stayed the same. Karma was still as flirty as ever, dropping pick up line after pick up line relentlessly, while Gakushuu was still as smitten as ever, actively going out of his way to accommodate for the redhead by making his favourite drink, lowering the price for him specially, basically being his personal waiter. Neither mentioned anything of it, even though both have noticed Gakushuu's new little habits. They may have grown even closer, now referring to each other by their given names. It made Gakushuu's heart swell when he heard his name said by Karma for the first time.

Gakushuu had honestly expected there to be some tension after his comment on their date and the quick way Karma had left, but to his delight, there was none. Gakushuu looked at the clock, it was 9:30, so he had 30 minutes before Karma came in for his usual drink. He swore Karma was going to get diabetes from all the strawberry and cream frappuccino's he was drinking, they weren't exactly healthy.

"U-um, Asano san, there's a problem in the storage room" Shiro, a rather timid employee yet very reliable, said, catching his attention. 

"Thanks for telling me, and please, drop the honorific" Gakushuu smile at him. A small blush spread on his cheeks, but he dismissed it, answering with a cute "O-ok Asano kun". The honorific was still there, but he decided to let that one slide. By the time he would be finished with the problem, Karma would be here, so he decided it would be best to make his drink now and just leave it in the fridge. Once he was finished, he went around to the back to inspect the problem. He immediately understood once he saw. There were barely any supplies left, they had run out of almost everything. He added shopping for ingredients in his mental checklist. It was also getting dirty, so he would get some people to help him give it a good clean. Now, on to the real problem. Two shelves were on the floor, while a third was barely hanging on to its hinges. He sighed, he had his work cut out for him today it seemed.

So, he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, and went back around to the front. He told Araki to contact someone who could fix the shelves and then turned to Ren.

"Ren, I'm going to give you the most important task I have ever given you." Gakushuu dramatically said, placing his hands on Ren's shoulders. Ren immediately bolted to attention, a determined look in his eye.

"When Karma comes in, make sure you give him his drink, it's in the fridge." He pointed to the fridge behind him. Ren visibly deflated, shooting a glare at Gakushuu for leading him on before nodding. Gakushuu nodded back before he grabbed his pen, a piece f paper, and began jotting down what he would need from the supermarket. Coffee beans, whipped cream, sprinkles, ice, blueberries, soya and almond milk, cinnamon and sugar. He nodded once he was finished, stuffing it in his apron pocket and then exiting the cafe, speed walking to the supermarket a couple of blocks away.

* * *

Gakushuu hastily opened the cafe door, hauling 4 bags with him. He still had his sleeves rolled up, so it would be easier to hold the bags, but it just gave women an excuse to ogle at his muscles. Ugh, keep your eyes to yourself ladies, he already had someone he had his eye on. That someone being a certain redhead who was seated at his usual seat next to the window. Gakushuu smiled, he was happy he managed to catch him before he left. He also had his drink next to him, he would have to reward Ren later.

He walked further into the cafe, asking someone to open up the board that separated the seating area and counter inside, going in and dropping the bags on the floor. He began unpacking the shopping, putting the cold stuff in the fridge and carrying the rest to the storage room. Once he was finished, he checked to see if Karma had been served which, to his luck, had not. And so, he fiddled with his uniform and hair a bit before plucking a notepad from the counter and making his way towards the redhead. The smile on Gakushuu's face wavered slightly, before settling into frown once he had confirmed his growing suspicion when walking to Karma's table and seeing something- or rather someone- who wasn't usually seated there.

Sitting across from Karma was a cute blunette with a petite figure and pretty face. Gakushuu didn't hesitate in his path however, continuing to walk towards their table. He wondered who the mysterious girl was. Was she- no she couldn't be. No way would Karma have a girlfriend yet still shamelessly flirt with him. He wouldn't do that-would he?

Gakushuu put on a smile when he finally reached their table, sparing a glance at Karma, but keeping his attention solely on the girl that was now in front of him. She really was cute, no wonder Karma liked her. 

"Are you ready to order?" He asked her, looking over to Karma briefly. 

"Yes, can I have a blueberry muffin and a latte please?" The blunette smiled up at him. Gakushuu nodded before turning to leave, but felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving further. He turned, surprised to see the girl holding him with a frown on her features. "You didn't ask what Karma wanted" she huffed.

Gakshuu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I already know what he wants" was all he said before gently taking the girl's hand off of his arm and walking back to the counter. When he came back, he had the girl's latte, a blueberry muffin and a box of pocky on the platter in his hands. Karma would always order pocky, then practically demand Gakushuu to play the pocky game with him. Everytime he had said no, but if asked him today, he would be more than happy to. Might as well show that girl who Karma _really_ belonged too. But of course the bastard didn't, only accepting the pocky with a smile and slight nod of his head. Gakushuu was pissed. So pissed he nearly grabbed Karma's face and shoved the other end of the pocky into his own mouth. He was about to, but remembered where he was and that this wasn't the time for that. Instead he gave a small nod to the both of them before turning and leaving.

Gakushuu didn't want to admit it, but he felt betrayed. And embarrassed. How dare he lead him on like that! How could he make Gakushuu think he had feelings for him, how could he lead him on like that? Of course, things never go the way he wants it to go. He sighed to himself, resigned. This was the last time he was catching feelings as soon as he laid eyes on someone. That love at first sight thing was bullshit anyways. Eventually, the two left, laughing as they exited the premises, twisting the knife that had already lodged itself deep into Gakushuu's heart. Guess it just wasn't meant to be between him and the good-looking redhead.

* * *

Gakushuu quickly bid his goodbyes and hello's to everyone before hastily leaving the cafe. He just wanted to go home. He had felt depressed the whole day, his heart crushed. He still couldn't believe how stupid he was being. It was just a silly crush, so why was he feeling so hung up over it? Maybe it was because of the kiss, he had never kissed anyone like that before. He had never had a kiss that felt so good and right before. Oh well, nothing he could do now.

"Gakushuu?"

Gakushuu whipped around, only to be greeted with the familiar face of the redhead he had grown fond of. Too fond of. 

"Karma? What are you doing here?" Gakushuu asked, checking his watch. It was after 8, why was he here?

"I came for you, you seemed sad today so I came to check up on you."

Gakushuu winced. It hurt. It hurt knowing that Karma was just leading him on. He should just walk away, avoid any kind of argument, but that was not what he was brought up to do. No, he was going to face this problem head on and confront Karma once and for all. Karma looked on at Gakushuu in concern. His eyes had suddenly turned cold and his posture rigid. What was going on with him today?

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Gakushuu asked coldly. Karma winced. _'Thats right, you lying bastard, I've caught on'_ Gakushuu thought.

"Girlfriend? You mean Nagisa? He's not my _girlfriend_."

Gakushuu backtracked. "That was a _guy_?" 

"Yep" Karma answered smugly. Oh no, this guy was _not_ going to one up him. The ball was in Gakushuu's court, and he was planning to keep it that way.

"But you're together right? Did you enjoy leading me along? I bet you're really fucking ecstatic with your achievement." He wasn't meant to blow up like that, but honestly, he was done playing Karma's little games.

"What do you mean? Nagisa and I are just childhood friends, and besides, why do you care if we are dating or not, its not like we established anything." Karma huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We flirt all of the time, we went on a date, we _kissed_ , of course I'm going to be angry!" Gakushuu exclaimed, his voice raising. Karma actually had the audacity to look angry!

"Last I checked, that wasn't a date. You told me so yourself. And that kiss? Again you told me _yourself_ that it didn't mean anything! So stop acting like I'm cheating on you or something. We're not together, we never were."

Shit, he was right about that.

"That's not what I meant when I said it didn't mean anything, I just wasn't ready at the time-"

"So what? You just expect me to wait for you? Well sorry to break it to you, but not everyone is as patient and organised as you. I can't just be at your beck and call, that's not how this works. And don't you dare even try sprouting that shit about me leading you on. If anything, it was _you_ who was leading _me_ on. I waited for so long for you to accept my feelings!"

"I- I didn't know...you had feelings for me." Gakushuu tried. This wasn't going as planned. Was this how Karma really felt? Like he said before, it was only a silly crush, so why was he so close to tears?

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit Gakushuu, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing. I flirted with you the first time we met! And when you started to finally flirt back, I thought you had finally accepted my feelings and was ready to become more than... whatever we were. But, I was wrong, it was you who was stringing me on!"

Gakushuu's mouth went dry as he tried to answer.

"It wasn't my intention to string you along! I just-"

"You just what, huh?" Karma wasn't finished, he was going to let Gakushuu know just what he was feeling. "Thought I would just let you play with my feelings? Well spoiler, you may be the president of that little cafe, but you're not the president of _me_."

"I never _wanted_ to be the president of you! My thoughts were all over the place and I didn't know what I wanted us to be at the _time_ -"

"Then what do you want us to be, now?" Karma stared at Gakushuu, his gaze stoned and unwavering. 

"I- I don't know... I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Karma sighed as he gave Gakushuu a sad look. "Thought as much, come find me when you've figured it out, Asano."

Gakushuu wanted to scream. He had called Gakushuu, Asano, meaning that he was serious. He was really leaving. At that moment, Gakushuu knew he had to do something, call out to him or go after him. But instead he just watched as the redhead walked away, his pride stopping him from moving an inch. His faced scrunched up, but he wasn't going to cry. Not about something as stupid and trivial as this. But god, did it hurt.

Gakushuu slowly turned around and began the trek back home. Only once he had made it home and had closed his bedroom door, was when he let the tears flow. A choked sob escaped his throat as he lay on his bed and curled up. He had messed up big time.

He was such an idiot. A stupid, stupid idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC in this chapter was the employee who told Asano about the problem they were having, Shiro.
> 
> I feel like the events leading up to the argument and the argument its self was a bit rushed, what do you think? Anyways, you didn't really think there wouldn't be angst in this? You poor child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Gakushuu and Karma not being on good terms is killing me too ok?!

Karma hadn't come back to the cafe ever since his and Gakushuu's big fight. Gakushuu knew it was all his fault, for jumping to conclusions and blowing up at him, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that a single fight between them meant that Karma stopped all contact with him. That was the first sign that Karma was really hurt. The second was that he wasn't texting Gakushuu anymore, be it pick up lines, pictures of him in a lecture, or even stupid memes. He didn't want to admit it, but, he actually _missed_ the feisty redhead.

He could feel Ren's stare on his back more often than not. He had told him about the argument and Ren tried his best to cheer up the strawberry-blonde, but in vain. The only thing that could possibly cheer Gakushuu up was the sound of the redhead's voice. And a strawberry and cream frappuccino. It was the only thing he had left of Karma since he left, is what he told Ren, who in turn rolled his eyes and stated that Gakushuu was being silly and that Karma wasn't _dead_. The frappe made Gakushuu feel infinitely better, but he couldn't help thinking how petty and stupid he was being. He had never been so hung up over a break up before. Though it was always _him_ doing the breaking up. Were Karma and him even _in_ a relationship? Karma said they weren't, but they had gone on a date and kissed!

A cough was sounded in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts. A blonde girl in navy jeans and a band t-shirt was standing in front of him, a perfect eyebrow raised. Gakushuu blinked twice before realising that, yes, he was still at work and now was _not_ the time to be thinking about his now non-existent love life.

"What would you like?" Gakushuu asked in question, trying to play off his earlier dismissal of her. 

"You grovelling at Karma's feet and begging for his forgiveness, that's what I want from you asshole." Gakushuu was stunned into silence. This blonde girl knew Karma?

"You know Karma?" Gakushuu asked, hope glittering in his violet irises. 

"Oh don't give me that expression, I'm not telling you where he is." Gakushuu visibly deflates at that, now how was he supposed to see him? "But what I will tell you is that you really hurt him. He was on cloud nine when he met you, the happiest I have ever seen him since he got into Uni, and he was really happy about that. So then you could probably tell my surprise when I go to his house one day to see him the saddest I've seen him since our teacher died...I-in an accident" She quickly tacked on at the end.

"The point is, he really liked you. In all the years I've known Karma, I've never seen him cry- not including the incident with our teacher- and look so devastated. You made the guy _cry_. If it wasn't for him strictly telling me not to lay a hand on you, I'd have already socked you" She said, enough venom in her voice to nearly make Gakushuu flinch. But when you used to live with a psycho as a father, you get really good at hiding any fear you may be hiding.

"It pisses me off that you're here, carrying on with your life as if nothing ever happened while Karma is at home bawling his eyes out. You're a dickhead and don't deserve Karma. And so for my order, I want a vanilla milkshake." She finished off, grabbing an empty, plastic cup from the side, the pen in Gakushuu's apron and wrote something on the cup before dropping both items in front of the strawberry-blonde and going to sit in the waiting area. The cup read 'Nakamura', that must be her name.

Gakushuu sighed before going to make this Nakamura her milkshake. He really did miss Karma. And that fact that he was crying over Gakushuu made something in Gakushuu's heart clench. He had to see him. But didn't know where to look. Nakamura had made it very clear that she wasn't going to tell Gakushuu about Karma's whereabouts, and so he was lost. Gakushuu sighed again, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Gakushuu plopped on his bed, trying to rid all thoughts relating to Karma but to no avail. He needed some advice on what to do as he was no love expert. But he did know someone who was. 

After 3 rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ren?" Gakushuu asked hopefully.

"That's me, what's up?"

Gakushuu contemplated telling Ren about his problems. He probably had his own problems to deal with and didn't deserve Gakushuu's own on top of all of that. He didn't want to sound like someone who didn't care about anyone but himself, besides-

"Gakushuu, whatever you're thinking, just stop and tell me what's bothering you."

That was so like Ren. Even if they weren't together, he could always tell that something was wrong. That's why he was one of Gakushuu's better friends. So, in light of that, Gakushuu ranted to Ren about his Karma problem, about how he was scared he'd never see him again and if he should apologise.

"Well, from my point of view and with the things you just told me, including what you told me about your fight with him, I'd say that _you're_ in the wrong."

"Seriously?" Gakushuu asked in disbelief.

"Look at it this way, you and Karma went on a date that you both enjoyed a lot. Then to top it all off, you guys shared a mutual kiss. Then you messed everything up by telling him that both the date and kiss meant nothing even though it most certainly did. You were leading him on, albeit unknowingly, but leading him on all the same. You don't just kiss someone, tell them it meant nothing, then get jealous the second you see him with someone else. You were also the first one to jump to conclusions about Nagisa-"

"How do you know him again?" Gakushuu couldn't help asking.

"I sometimes see him in my lectures, trust me, the dude's a major trap. Though he was a girl for a good 2 terms before we had a supply, who called him Mr. Shiota when taking the register. Anyways, back to the point, if you get the chance, then you should definitely apologise to him. It's the least you can do for him."

"That's the problem Ren, I don't know where he is, that Nakamura girl this morning wouldn't tell me shit."

"Well, there's not much I can do for you there, but make sure that when you see an opportunity, you seize it!"

"Got it, thanks Ren."

"No problem."

The two friends stayed on the call for a couple more hours, talking about random things and honestly just enjoying talking to one another in peaceful conversation. When Gakushuu went to bed that night he had made up his mind. He was going to fix things with Karma, no matter what.

* * *

It seemed like fate was finally on his side, as he looked at the blunette in front of him in thinly concealed surprise.

"You really hurt Karma." He stated. Blunt, he could work with that.

"I know."

"Do you regret what you did?"

"Yes."

Nagisa looked at him for a moment longer before sighing heavily. "Don't make me regret this."

He took a pen from his pocket before grabbing Gakushuu's hand and writing something on it. An address.

"Don't mess it up." Was all the blunette muttered before turning and leaving.

Gakushuu looked down at the address written in his hand. This had to be it. Karma's address. Bless Nagisa. He made sure that the next time he saw the walking trap, he would thank him relentlessly. But first, he had to finish his shift.

* * *

Gakushuu looked at his hand one last time to make sure he had come to the right house. In his other hand was takeout and two strawberry and cream Frappuccino's to go. He breathed in a breath and summoned all of his courage before pressing the doorbell.

He almost bolted when the door began to open, but he remained rooted to the spot. 

"What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren being the friend that Gakushuu goes to for advice (mainly love) is canon, you cannot change my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN JUST SKIP TO THE END.  
> It's time, my fellow sinners. If you really don't want to read smut, I'll add a summary of what has happened at the end. Let us begin!

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked once he had opened his door and had seen who had disturbed him so far into the evening.

"I promise I'll explain, but please let me in?" The statement came out as a question as Gakushuu raised the takeout and drinks to show Karma that his intentions were good. Mostly.

Karma looked on hesitantly before sighing and opening his door wider for the strawberry-blonde to let himself in. Gakushuu beamed, he was already making progress! He stepped in and closed the door behind him, then followed Karma into what looked to be the main room. His house was clean- cleaner than Gakushuu thought it would be, mind you- the only thing out of place was the blanket hanging off of the sofa and the mug on the coffee table in front of it. **(A/N I'm really bad at describing house exterior so have this pic of Karma's house).**

Karma motioned for Gakushuu to put the food and drinks on the kitchen island and watched silently as Gakushuu did as he was told. Gakushuu turned around, happy to see Karma was still there and hadn't gone somewhere else. It meant that Gakushuu had his undivided attention, even for a couple of minutes. Like hell was he going to waste it. 

"Karma I- I'm sorry! You were right, I was a complete idiot for jumping to conclusions and blowing up at you just for having a friend! I should of listened to you and I never should have said that our kiss meant nothing because it meant everything to meandIhopeyoucanfinditinyourhearttoforgiveme-"

"Woah woah, slow down! I'm not angry!" Karma laughed, making Gakushuu stop in his tracks. He wasn't angry?

"I had a feeling the kiss meant more to you than you let on and like I said before, I was done waiting. So I decided to see if you really _did_ like me by making you jealous. Hence why I brought Nagisa, the biggest trap I know, to your cafe. You reacted exactly how I thought you would. So I guess in a way this is all my fault, but I had to bring you out of your shell sometime...right?" Karma said with a smile.

"Wait, so if you weren't angry, why did you stop coming to the cafe? Why did you stop texting me? Why did both Nagisa and Nakamura come to me and say that you were really hurt?" Gakushuu was trying to wrap his head around this all.

"Well, I have a big project I need to finish before the deadline which is next week, which is why I haven't been coming to the cafe as often and not replying to your messages. And I do go to the cafe sometimes, just during the night shift. I... may have cried a bit. But only because I was scared that I really messed up with you, also what you said _did_ hurt me." Karma muttered the last part, "But I really do like you Gakushuu, and I really hope you like me too..." He looked up to gouge Gakushuu's reaction to his confession, only to be surprised when he saw tears trying to break over his waterline.

"I-idiot" Gakushuu choked out a sob. He walked towards Karma, slamming his fists against his broad chest, hard enough to make a sound, but not hard enough to cause any real pain for the redhead in front of him. Karma only smiled and let it happen.

"Asshole, Dickhead, jackass, dispshit, stupid" With every insult his punches grew weaker. Karma wrapped his arms around Gakushuu in a loving embrace, "You insensitive scumbag, insulting, insufferable wanker" Karma let out a little chuckle at the last one, "God I hate you so much. Yet I still love you. I love you so much, you lying idiot. You really- you really scared me!" Tears were streaming down Gakushuu's face as he choked out his confession, oblivious to the loving smile etched onto Karma's face as he clung onto the front of Karma's shirt. 

Karma stroked Gakushuu's hair slowly, savouring the way Gakushuu leant on him like a crutch. Cut off sobs filled his apartment. "I love you too, Gakushuu."

* * *

They were both on each other in a mess of teeth and gum. Their kiss was sloppy and disgusting, drool dribbling down both their chins yet neither wanted to stop. Karma hastily removed Gakushuu's shirt while Gakushuu fiddled with Gakushuu's trousers. They had both moved to Karma's bedroom, practically pouncing each other once the door was locked and secured. Perhaps next time they did this they'd actually savour each other. Savour the small whimpers and moans the other made and appreciate their body and expressions. But not now. They were both too desperate for each other, wanting as much as possible. Karma nibbled at Gakushuu's neck before licking a strip down his chest, skipping his nipples to the boxers that were peaking out of his jeans. 

"Take off your pants." Karma whispered hotly.

"Only if you take off your shirt" Gakushuu replied breathily.

They both complied with the other's wish, but before Karma could get back to what he was doing, Gakushuu pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on after him and immediately took off the redhead's boxers, leaving Karma exposed to the chilly air in the room. Gakushuu wasted no time, taking the tip of Karma's cock and alternating between nibbling and sucking it. Karma tried to hold in his moans, he didn't want Gakushuu to know how much this was affecting him. How much he wanted him. Gakushuu began taking more of him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while also twirling his tongue around Karma's girth. He really was big, Gakushuu wasn't surprised. The length and girth of the member in his mouth prevented him from taking the whole thing in his mouth, lest he choked. Karma wove his hands in strawberry-blonde hair, but didn't prevent nor encourage Gakushuu from/going deeper. Gakushuu could tell he was holding himself back.

Gakushuu began deep-throating the mercury-eyed male, Karma, not being able to hold his moans back any more, moaned loudy and freely. This only encouraged Gakushuu to keep on going, despite his concerning lack of oxygen and the feeling of his jaw slowly becoming sore and slack. But he was determined to make Karma cum. 

"No way." Karma pulled Gakushuu off of him, the male in question whining in protest. "No way am I cuming before you~"

Gakushuu's eyes widened as their positions were suddenly flipped, his back on the soft duvet. Karma looked at him with eyes clouded with lust, making Gakushuu shiver.

"I don't have any lube, so make sure you slick my fingers up re-al good." Was the only warning Gakushuu got before three fingers were thrust into his mouth. Drool slid down his chin as Karma fucked his mouth with his fingers, effectively lubing them up with his saliva.

"Hot." Karma breathed. He took his fingers out, leaning down to bring Gakushuu in a heated kiss.

Gakushuu yelped against Karma's mouth as he felt a single finger prod at his entrance before pushing itself in. He breathed heavily as he felt the long finger break through and into his walls. Karma began pushing the digit in and out of Gakushuu's puckering hole. Gakushuu whimpered as he felt Karma's finger curl and prod at his insides. Karma looked at Gakushuu with thinly concealed enjoyment. He was enrapt in Gakushuu's expressions, this being the only time he's ever seen the male so in tune with them. A heavy blush had settles neatly on his face, and dribble still ran down his chin. His pupils were blown wide and had swallowed his eyes, the purple in them barely seen over the cloud of lust covering them. He looked taken apart. Karma licked his lips. Gakushuu looked...delicious.

He quickly inserted a second, then a third, scissoring his fingers in and out, making sure he was fully prepared before pulling his fingers out and placing his cock at the entrance. But before he could insert himself, Gakushuu pushed him down _again_. He was really getting sick of that. Gakushuu, the tease, straddled Karma's lap and placed the redhead's cock at his entrance, put not pushing in.

"Gakushuu, come _on_." Karma said, or more whined.

Gakushuu smiled teasingly, but complied with Karma's wishes, he was getting frustrated himself to be honest. So then finally, _finally_ he sank down on Karma's length, satisfied sighs leaving the both of them. Never before had something felt so undeniably _right_ for them. Gakushuu gave himself a couple of moments for adjustment before beginning to bounce up and down, riding Karma. The redhead in question didn't even bother hiding his moans this time, grunting freely. He put his hands on Gakushuu's waist, digging his fingers in. That was sure to leave a bruise. Though, all grunts ceased when he heard a breathy whimper leave the strawberry-blonde's lips. Karma was sure, for as long as he lived, he would _never_ forget that sound. Karma couldn't help himself. Gakushuu was just going at such an excruciatingly _slow_ pace. And the look Gakushuu was giving him, he _knew_ what it was doing to the redhead. So Karma decided to take matters into his own hands. 

He quickly sits up, startling Gakushuu enough to stop all movement. Not a moment later however, Gakushuu yelped as he was pulled up and slammed back down onto Karma, a choked sob wringing out of his throat. Karma continued to pound into the violet-eyed male, all the while biting and sucking hickey's into his neck, shoulder blades and chest. Suddenly, Gakushuu cried out, and Karma smirked. He had found Gakushuu's prostate. He angled himself in the right direction, before thrusting in at inhuman speeds, all the while abusing the males prostate.

Gakushuu was outright _screaming_ while he scratched Karma's back. He had never felt so much bliss and pleasure before. The feeling of Karma's member pounding into him while the redhead sucked hickey after hickey onto his fragile body was all too much for him. He was being overwhelmed. And he _loved_ it. Gakushuu felt a foreign feeling in his lower abdomen. He knew what was coming. He was going to cum.

"I-I'm close, K-Karma-" He was cut off by a particularly hard thrust.

"Good, cum for me, Shuu."

And Gakushuu did just that. In any other situation, he would be embarrassed that he managed to cum on command, but right now he couldn't care less. Karma cummed shortly after, filling Gakushuu up to the brim. Heavy pants filled the room as they both gulped in breaths of air. The room was now surrounded by a hazy musk, the room reeked of cum and sex. But neither could bring themselves to feel disgusted. In fact, they lived for it. 

They both crumpled onto the bed, Karma pulling out of Gakushuu in one fluid motion. He watched with morbid fascination as the cum he had just filled Gakushuu with leaked out onto the bedsheets.

"W-we should probably c-clean ourselves" Gakushuu whispered hoarsely, his voice still recovering from their rough round.

"Mmm, not yet, let's stay like this for a little longer." Karma murmured sleepily. Gakushuu giggled and nudged him playfully, but didn't move an inch. 

Instead he lay there, wrapped in Karma's arms. This, he decided, was his new favourite place to be. That was his last thought before he fell into the most peaceful sleep he's had since their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Gakushuu make up. That's basically the chapter. You're welcome. And for the people who actually read the chapter, YoUr WeLcOmE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter! I'm legit writing this at 1am, why? Because I just want to get this over with.

Gakushuu finally felt happy after a week of depression. He and Karma had woken up with the sun shining on their faces from his window, Gakushuu complaining about the dried cum on his body and quickly went to wash it off in Karma's shower. Karma, the sneaky devil, came in with him and they had another round in the shower. Then they left, Gakushuu to work and Karma to meet up with some of his friends from junior high. Gakushuu couldn't even find it in his heart to be jealous anymore, besides, the big ass hickey he had left on Karma's neck showed everyone that he was taken.

Gakushuu smiled as he prepared the weird girl's drink with extra whipped cream and sprinkles. Ren gave him a knowing look but didn't comment on his improved mood. 10am came, and went. Gakushuu wasn't even worried about Karma not coming in. He knew he was. Just not now. He was still in his cloud like state when Nakamura came into the cafe and walked straight up to him.

"Guess you're not so bad after all, asshole" She winked at him.

"How did you manage to compliment me and insult me all in the same breath?" He asked, annoyed. She only laughed before ordering a drink and leaving without any further discussion. If anyone came up to Gakushuu and told him he had a dopey smile on his face, he would immediately deny it, although he knew it was true. He got weird looks from both Seo and Koyama, a hesitant smile from Mitsuha, a smug look from Ren and a confused look from Shiro. Araki just stared in shock, he had never seen his boss look so.. happy. None of them had- well, maybe except Ren.

"So, I'm guessing you made up with him?" Ren asked as he stood next to Gakushuu who was filling ice into the machine. Gakushuu nudged him playfully before turning around to put the ice back in the freezer. The bell on the door chimed, singling a new customer. Gakushuu's smile widened when he saw who it was, a heavy groan leaving Ren's lips. Gakushuu rolled his eyes at him before walking over to the cashier counter where the redhead was already waiting.

"Can I follow you home? Cause my mum always told me to follow my dreams." Karma winked at him.

"You haven't seen your mum in years, stop trying to be slick when you're obviously not." Nagisa rolled his eyes behind him, giving a high five to a brown haired girl next to him.

Karma feigned a hurt expression before snickering and turning back to Gakushuu. "The usual please."

"Coming right up, anything for you guys?" Gakushuu asked the two people behind Karma.

"I'll have the latte I had last time please."

"A black coffee please."

Gakushuu nodded and told them where they could sit as they waited for their drinks.

"Would it be possible for you to come sit at our table for a while?" Karma asked with a wiggle of his red eyebrows.

"I'm the president o this place and everyone's boss, I can do whatever the hell I want." Gakushuu replied.

"Have I told you that I love a man with power?" Karma asked, a hand on his chin and a flirty smile on his face.

"Yeah, last night-"

"YOU TWO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CAN YOU STOP FLIRTING AND MAKING ALL OF THE SINGLE PEOPLE HERE UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE?!"

Both males laughed as Ren glared at them before Karma gave a quick peck on Gakushuu's cheek and went to sit with his friends.

Gakushuu moved on the the next customer and look their order before going on to making everyone's drinks.

"Seo, I'm going on a five minute break with Ren, cover for me" Gakushuu says as he piled the drinks onto a platter. Ren rolled his eyes but didn't refuse.

Both men walked towards the table, Gakushuu putting their drinks on the table before sliding in next to Karma, Ren sliding in next to the brown haired girl. They settle into comfortable conversation between themselves, Gakushuu learning that the brown haired girl is called Kayano and that she was _dating_ Nagisa. That made so much more sense.

"God, my thighs are so sore."Gakushuu cringed as he massaged them underneath the table. Suddenly, all conversation stopped and everyone turns their head to look at Gakushuu in either mild curiosity or confusion. 

"Why?" Kayano asks as she sips her coffee.

Gakushuu looks at Karma at the same time he looks over at Gakushuu, share a look for a moment, before looking back at the people who sat across them. 

Ren had a look of horror and regret on his face.

Kayano spewed her tea.

Nagisa buried his face in his hands, the tips of his ears red.

Gakushuu and Karma laughed together, intwining their hands together underneath the table. They were both happy that they were finally together, and they knew, that they would be together for many more years to come.

Karma Akabane and Gakushuu Asano, maybe they were a good match after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you have made it to the end of this book without getting bored halfway through! I'm going to be turning this book into a series so there will be some more chapters on either fluff or smut ;) Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually really excited for this story, I may or may not have been planning this for a while heh. Although, when I read through it for any mistakes, I felt like it was a bit too rushed. Tell me what you think!


End file.
